Leadership is imperative in teams that form quickly and perform dynamic tasks, such as trauma teams. The leader is required to construct a leader-follower relationship extremely quickly, and then effectively apply their leadership to rapidly determine care goals, direct others toward achievement of those goals and update the goals as required. This project will analyse the discourse used by action team leaders to establish leadership relationships, mobilize resources and accomplish task goals. At the conclusion of this study, we will be able to predict the impact of specific types of leader and team discourse on time to critical intervention, an approximation of performance in trauma resuscitation teams.